


Mommy and Mama

by Rainewritesfanfics



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F, Family, Fluff, Kid - Freeform, Mother's Day, aged up character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6792895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainewritesfanfics/pseuds/Rainewritesfanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie Césaire-Cheng is getting ready for her class's Mother's Day showcase, but her teacher thinks she knows best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mommy and Mama

"...and that's why I love my mommy so much!" Celine Bruel finished, sitting back down as she fiddled with her braids. 

The teacher beamed down at the first-grader. "Very good, Celine. Thank you for sharing." Madame Brudeaux flipped through her roster. "Next....Sophie Césaire-Cheng."

The little girl cleared her throat, pushing back her wavy auburn pigtails. "My moms are-"

Madame Brudeaux interrupted, "No, no Sophie. The correct way to say it would be 'My mom is'. You want to be sure to get it right for the Mother's Day showcase. Try again."

Sophie furrowed her brow, the freckles on her nose scrunching in confusion. "If you're sure... My moms is..."

The teacher held up a hand. "No, Sophie. Mom, singular." Madame Brudeaux stressed, running a hand impatiently through her gray curls.

Sophie turned her wide blue eyes on her teacher. "But I have two moms: Mommy and Mama."

"You- you what?" Madame Brudeaux asked. 

"Yeah," the seven-year-old said, resting her chin on her hand thoughtfully. "Mama is a reporter, and Mommy is a fashion designer. They are both very busy, but they always make time for me. I love them lots!"

Madame Brudeaux tried to connect the pieces of what she know. Césaire...could it be? 

"Your mother is Alya Césaire?! The news anchor?"

"Duh," Christine Bourgeois said, rolling her eyes. Inside she was getting defensive of her best friend. "And her other mom is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the only fashion designer to wear."

Madame Brudeaux was speechless. In all her years doing the Mother's Day showcase, she'd yet to have this happen. "Uh...very well, then. My apologies, Sophie, it seems that you were correct the first time."

...xxXXxx...

Sophie stood on the stage, smiling out at her mothers where they sat in the front row. Marinette was smiling encouragingly while Alya gave their daughter a double thumbs up. Sophie returned the gestures.

"My moms are my heroes. They work hard every day, but they love what they do. No matter how tired they look when they think I can't see, they always listen to me and shower me with kisses and hugs. They tuck me in every night when they're home. They teach me how to be a good person, and they teach me about their hobbies and skills. I love Mama's stories and the way she sings me to sleep. And I love Mommy's pancakes and the things she brings back from her trips. I love them so very much. Happy Mother's Day Mommy and Mama!"

The crowd clapped as Sophie dashed down the steps and threw herself into the open arms of her moms. "I love you guys," Sophie whispered, burying her face in Marinette's shoulder while Alya stroked her hair. 

"We love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write about Alya and Mari's hypothetical daughter. She would be the sweetest little ball of sunshine most of the time, but mess with her and suffer eternally. Also on Tumlbr.


End file.
